


Never have I ever

by riverwriteskinda



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverwriteskinda/pseuds/riverwriteskinda
Summary: Sergio gets drunk and dances with Raquel, then the band plays 'Never have I ever'. That's pretty much all that happens.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Never have I ever

"Who wants one more round?" Lisboa shouted from the counter, in an attempt to cover the loud noise in the room, but it was useless. The song was vibrating through the monastery walls and the woman could feel the bass thumping through her body, awakening in her a sudden desire to dance. She desperately wanted to dance with Sergio, to feel his body pressed against hers, to enjoy the pleasure and adrenaline rush of their bodies moving together, but it wasn't the type of thing he was really open and comfortable with. They've danced together before, many times, but it happened mostly when they were alone, or in places with dimmed lights, and once with a couple of strangers they've never seen again watching them, but never in front of their friends. And she wasn't about to force him into doing something he didn't like.

She started pouring shots, while swiftly rolling her hips alongside the beat. Raquel was about to join Nairobi and Tokyo in the middle of the room, where the two women were singing and moving effortlessly, synchronizing their steps together, when she noticed Sergio gazing at her, enchanted by her sensual moves. 

She approached him with curiosity as the man rose from his seat, took off his grey blazer and threw his glasses somewhere. He couldn't care less in that moment. She stared at him with both eyebrows raised, head slightly tilted to the side, as he hurried towards her and rested his hands on her hips. They moved awkwardly at first, stepping on each other's feet, until they found the rhythm of their bodies. Sergio shifted his left leg forward in a smooth motion, chasing her retreating leg with his, before focusing his attention to her eyes. Raquel's fingers tightened on the nape of his neck as she dragged him in, brushing her lips against his roughly. He reciprocated the kiss for a few seconds, before pushing her away and making her spin, only to reel her back in, unable to resist, unable to give up her touch. She fell into his arms, losing her balance and Sergio wrapped his arms around her, steadying her, holding her close to his chest. He kissed her bare shoulders, resting his chin on them and closed his eyes. 

They stayed like this for a moment as the music was slowly dying out, feeling their heads spinning, dizzy from the drinks they've consumed and the love that was consuming them. They went back to moving when the next song started, circling each other with their eyes locked into the other's. The whole room dissapeared around them, the whole world evaporating, as it was only them left and the loud beating of their hearts, threatening to escape their chest. It didn't even matter that every single person in the room stopped and was looking at them. Nothing mattered. They were the only people in the world. Them and the cold pavement beneath them. 

Sergio lost his balance when he reeled her in for the second time and they fell not-so-graciously to the ground. She landed on top of him, protected by his strong body from getting hurt. Raquel looked into his eyes to make sure he was alright, before bursting into laughter. He joined in shortly, rubbing the bump that was forming on his head. His ears were slightly buzzing, but apart from that, he felt fine. His cheeks went crimson when the entire room erupted in laughter.

"Someone please tell me they got that on camera." Denver puffed, holding onto the table as tears were welling up in his eyes.

Sergio and Raquel only rose from the ground when they heard their friends hurrying towards them. Andrés, Martín and Denver were suffocating from laughter, while trying to help the couple from the ground, but complicating the situation even more. Tokyo choked on her drink, watching the two lose their balance and fall down. Her eyes were filled with tears, partly from coughing, but mostly from how much she laughed. Nairobi was the one who gave them a hand and helped them stand, the lines on her forehead accentuating when she turned to the three men still cackling. Her and Stockholm were the only ones actually worried. 

"Are you hurt?" Stockholm's eyes scrutinized their faces, searching for significant injuries. Finding none, she assisted them to the table and brought some ice for Sergio's head.

"Just a bit shaken up." He mumbled, thanking her for the ice.

"That was quite a fall." Andrés said, clearing his throat. He barely regained his composure long enough to pronounce those words, before falling about again. 

"Enough dancing for tonight. Or for a lifetime in your case, professor." Tokyo spoke, turning down the music and joining the others at the table. "Let's play something. What about 'Never have I ever'?" 

"What's that?" Denver asked, leaning on his arms on the counter and frowning. "Never heard of that before."

"One person announces something they've never done before and if you did that particular thing, you take a shot. So I would've had to take a shot now, as I have heard about this game before." Nairobi explained, her smile widening. 

"Seems simple enough." Lisbon said, shrugging. 

"What a brilliant idea, Tokyo. Because you though the solution to help Mr. Uncoordinated and Ms. Clumsy here, is to have them drink even more than they've already had, right?" Monica nudged Denver harshly with her elbow, telling him to close his mouth. 

"As long as they're not trying that again, I don't see any problem." She shrugged, turning to the couple.

"Let's just play." Sergio replied irritated. 

"I'll start." Palermo volunteered, grabbing a few glasses from the cupboard. "Never have I ever fallen in love in the middle of a heist." He licked his lips, watching as the others shifted in their seats and gazed at each other, completely outraged. 

"That's not fair!" They protested, before taking a shot. Looking around the room, it was hilarious to see as every single person rolled their eyes and drank. Sergio and Raquel, Stockholm and Denver, Berlin, Tokyo, Nairobi. Who would have thought that so much love could bloom in the middle of a heist? 

"Never have I ever been named after a city." The professor claimed, grinning smugly. He was still holding the ice pack on the bump, as he watched the others take a big gulp from their drinks.

Berlin folded a napkin and threw it at him. "Did the fall affect some of your memory, too? Are you aware of how foolish you seem right now, hermanito?" 

"I can't look more foolish than you, capital of Germany." Sergio responded, amused. 

/ 

"Never have I ever wanted to sleep with a person from this room, other than my respective partner." Nairobi declared, analyzing her compañeros' faces.

"You're supposed to say something you haven't done, Nairobi." Berlin intervened, tilting his head in Sergio's direction. "You were the one who explained the rules in the beginning."

"Shut up, Berlin." The woman blushed after being called out and silently emptied her glass. "Ok, I'll think of another."

"So do we take a shot or not?" Tokyo wondered, as Nairobi was trying to come up with another idea.

"Is there someone in this room who didn't want to sleep with my husband?" Lisboa pondered, glaring at the people around the table. Denver was the only one to raise his hand, apart from his brother, of course.

"Can we just overcome this moment, por favor?" Sergio mumbled awkwardly as he went to rearrange the glasses on his nose, only to find out they weren't there. 

"Never have I ever done something so stupid I could've ruin the whole plan." the woman concluded, crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair. The question was originally meant for Tokyo and Berlin, but the professor left the ice pack on the table and went to the cupboard to grab a bigger glass.

"I might need the whole bottle for this one." Sergio chuckled, taking several sips.

/

The conversation died down after a while and the robbers began shifting in their seats uncomfortably, unable to find any more ideas to continue their game. Sergio kept looking at his watch, trying to signal to Raquel that he wanted to return to their room, when a timid voice broke the silence in the room. 

"Never have I ever not known where the city I'm named after is on a map." Stockholm blurted out, biting her lower lip and looking down at her shoes. Her statement seemed outrageous to her compañeros, who wouldn't know such a thing? 

"Come on, I think everybody knows..." Palermo began protesting, before catching a glimpse of Denver's reaction. His eyebrows were drawn together and he was shaking his head, staring at the woman who just spoke. 

"I fucking knew I shouldn't have told you that." The man let out an exasperated sigh and emptied his glass, as his cheeks turned slightly crimson. 

The others exchanged amused glances, desperately trying to keep themselves from bursting into laughter. Nairobi was biting her lips harshly while Raquel excused herself from the table to grab a bottle of water. 

"Where did you think it was?" Tokyo asked him, leaning forward, one eyebrow raised smugly. 

"I never thought about it." He replied, playing with the tablecloth and shrugging. 

"Then why did you choose it?" Sergio insisted, completely outraged by this new piece of information. 

"I don't know. I guess it sounded cool." Denver's face was bright red now, finally rising his eyes to meet his colleagues' amused gazes. 

"Seems like we're wasting our time learning how to melt gold, professor, as some of us are in desperate need of a geography class." Berlin suggested, watching the other man banging his hands on the table. "And maybe while you're at it, why don't you teach them some manners?" 


End file.
